Ori and the Corrupt Forest
by GH08T and Slykillkoy
Summary: it has been three months since the first game and Nimbel had returned to normal but a new threat had appeared in Nimbel and only Ori and Sein could stop it. Who knows? Maybe they will meet a new ally or another foe, find out as the story unfolds, (rated: T for blood, gore, death, and you get the rest)
1. Darkness Returns

It was a normal day in the forest of Nimbel which has been saved from certain destruction at least three months ago. With the tree restored and Ori now home it seemed as if nothing could ruin this day. But alas, it did not. At least in the outside world but deep within the forest of Nimbel in small white temple layed a stone with a black and withering tree layed above it which had no leaves and only had twigs resembling a claw of some sort. Suddenly a violet light formed within the sort of palm of the tree forming a creature that was similar to Ori except it had an alternate color with its fur being black as night and its eyes white as the moon. It then awakened from its sleep and got off the palm of the tree.

"you must erase the light for me to grow, my child" a voice said as a violet aura surrounded the tree.

"You are Iro, you serve me and I command you to erase the light of Nimbel and eliminate this...Ori" The tree said then Iro simply nodded and set off to do his job.

Later at spirit tree

Iro had arived at the spirit tree and as he walked he had made a dead and grey path behind him. Ori's kind looked at him with confusion and curiosity until it saw the spirit tree where he then walked towards until a member of Ori's kind prevented him from going any closer.

"must...follow...my...orders" Iro whispered telepathically and he then raised his paw and released a dark spear which pierced through the poor creature and turned him into nothing but ash.

He then touched the spirit tree which spread the darkness across the land making it eternally night and killing the spirit tree and ori's kind as well. Luckily Ori survived with the sudden protection of Sein. Once the darkness had been spread Iro then returned to his master.

Ori and Sein looked at the land and saw nothing but dead creatures and plants and more. The disaster was even worst than they realized when they saw the spirit tree withered and fell to the ground as it passed away. Ori touched one of the members of her kind when they turned into dust.

"We could not revive the spirit tree but we can make a new one Ori. You see before Nimbel was created there was a creature called Desu who wanted nothing but darkness until the spirit tree was born which brought light and weakened Desu and made him turn into a small black tree placed on a boulder in ruins of light made by the Gumon when they still lived.

The temple was created for the purpose of improsoning Desu. It seems that ever since Nimbel was nearly destroyed it seems that the seal imprisoning him is slowly breaking which is letting Desu awaken.

We need to go to the cave of water, air, and warmth to recover the pieces of the seed of the spirit tree, then we must repair the seal to prevent Desu from escaping. So Ori, do you wish to go on this adventure?" Sein asked and Ori nodded and set off but did not notice a large tree was about to fall ob them until Gumo pushed them away from being crushed by the tree but got crushed in the process.

The ground was then colored scarlet with Gumo's blood as his body was crushed under the weight of a large tree.

"Ori we must go" Sein said and Ori followed while looking back at the the resting place of her friend Gumo.

To be continued in Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with a new fanfic about one of my new favorite games Ori And The Blind Forest which is an insane awesome game with a really cute looking character. And for those of you who think I'm wrong about Ori being a girl, well then you are wrong. After much playthrough of the game it has been revealed that Ori is really a female not a male so yeah just wanted to clarify. I'm also not sure what is the name of Ori's kind but you can leave the answer in the coments. So chapter two will be released soon and I hope I get a lot of reviews to this and sorry about the death of Gumo. My name is GH08T and I am out (still working on a new Outro)


	2. Cave Of Water

Cave of Water

Ori and Sein traveled the rather distant but familiar paith to the cave located nearby the Ginso Tree. There they saw a type of hieroglyphics with the picture of a member of Ori's kind with symbols on its hands, head, and tail with symbols representing light around it.

"this is the hieroglyphics made by the gumon in their appreciation of Akaru the very first of your kind made by the spirit tree. He was a hero and was the one who revealed that the Gumon were peaceful creatures to the whole forest of Nimbel. No one knew what happened to him afterwards. We have stop Desu from bringing the darkness back" Sein said and Ori entered the cave with Sein.

Inside

The cave was filled with nothing but an extremely dark yet long hallway so Ori went on further with Sein leading the way. They then came across a large wall which was close to another so Ori then climbed the wall and kept on jumping from one wall to the other and went on further and saw an large black pit with no telling what was in it.

"Ori, there are poles there. I think you can swing on those" Sein said then Ori jumped and grabbed on to a pole and swung to the other until they reached the end.

They went through every obstacle and puzzle and got to the end of the cave and found Iro in it.

"I...so..." Iro said and started attacking.

It then created black spears which could destroy her if she touched it but Ori dodged them easily. It then made the ground black and filled with its infectious darkness and Ori used her glider to slow her fall. Sein then started attacking Iro at full force. The light from Sein's attacks had weakened him and paralyzed him as well. Ori then got on the altar and grabbed the part of the seed.

"You...st...the...ark...s" Iro said and turned his head to the right to show a part of his head is not yet completely consumed by darkness.

The left side of his face looked like Ori's kind except there were blue lines going around the eye.

"No way. Akaru, is that you?!" Sein said until that side of his face was covered by darkness and he then disappeared.

"Akaru is all the more reason we need to stop this darkness" Sein said until a large quantity of water pushed them out of the cave and lauched them out of the Ginso Tree.

They then kept on falling with nothing to stop them. Ori tried to use her glider but sadly it did not work due to the mysterious holes found on her glider. They then crashed in the water with a large splash with the force of the fall leaving Ori unconscious. A mysterious figure then carried ori away with Sein in its hand.

To be continued

Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry that this might be a short and an incredibly boring chapter but I did not have time to do much due to the fact I finished writing this way past midnight and I was incredibly sleepy and I have to make-do with what I got. Thank you for reading and supporting (if you are). And my name is GH08T and have a good one (still working on it)


	3. Hope

Ori wakes up to find herself in a cave with Iro. In an instant Ori moved away and tried to wake up her sleeping friend but it was left without an answer due to Sein still being unconscious. Ori was now backed up against the wall as Iro got closer. Ori's heartbeat pumping extremely fast, could this be the end of the only hope of the forest? Somehow it was not, Iro was just hugging Ori an preventing his darkness from spreading onto her.

"Thank you Ori, you and your friend have weakend Desu's link to me, he is not in control of me at te moment" Iro said then his black fur became as white as snow with glowing sky blue markings on his body.

Sein has awoken from his sleep and went to Akaru as if he was a friend who was taught to be dead.

"it seems that Sein's attack has weakened my chains, thank you Sein" Akaru said.

"A...ka...ru" Ori managed to say due to her lack of knowledge on the english language.

"yes Ori my name is Akaru" Akaru said which was helping her understand English.

"We...need...to...find seeds" Ori said which means she was improving very quickly.

"don't worry, I found your seeds for you" Akaru said then they grabbed the pieces and placed them together which created a bright light that consumed the cave. When the light had faded the golden seed was formed.

Akaru was suddenly twitching until the twitches became trembles on his body and the Darkness was consuming him yet again.

"ORI RUN!" Akaru said before being completely taken over by darkness and returning Iro once more.

Ori started running away and saw a large cliff which Ori wall climbed on as fast as she can but it was futile after he suddenly became a shadow and shifted his way up the cliff.

"Ori keep running I'll hold him back" Sein said and fired beams of light while following Ori but he then splitted into three and reformed again.

Ori kept on running until she reached A waterfall where she was cornered as Iro got closer. He then created spikes made of darkness which had cut her chest and making her fall to the depts of the waterfall.

"ORI!" Sein said until he was grabbed by Iro's hand and was crushed and dropped into the bloodstained waters below.

Ori was then drifting on the current as she was slowly being consumed by darkness. Her once white fur was now covered in blood and darkness as her rather deep cut kept bleeding until everything went black until a light was shining before her, revealing all her memories of the past and bringing her back. She has awoken in her old home with a white owl who seemed to be the child of Kuro.

"my name is Hiruma and you have been healed Ori, sadly I can't say the same for Naru" Hiruma said.

Ori and Hiruma then looked at a large stone outside. Ori started limping towards the stone until she fell on the ground hard and simply crawled all the way to the stone where she saw a drawing of Naru.

"Naru had died of hunger during the corruption of the forest, may the elders have mercy on her soul" Hiruma said and ori then saw Sein drifting across the water and she then grabbed him as he was beginning to fade away.

"Ori, the darkness must be stopped but I can no longer assist you. That is why I will bestow upon you the power of light. use it well, use it wisely" Sein said and created light which surrounded surrounded her and created makings similar to Akaru and completely healed her all her wounds.

Ori was then amazed at the power she has been bestowed upon but it came with the sacrifice of her friend Sein but she

Knew what she had to do.

"I shall bring back the light" Ori said and got on Hiruma and began her search for Desu.

To Be Continued in ch.4

Hello again and yes the next chapter is the last of this series and it was somewhat difficult for me to form a plot for this one so if you think this is bad then I'm sorry because I'm now back in school and trust me I have a lot of things to deal with. Thank you Readerfever and Lexboss for supporting this little mini-series I've made and you the reader as well if you are the people supporting this series and thank you so much and my name is GH08T and I'll think of a better outro


End file.
